


been an angel all year, santa baby

by orphan_account



Series: Holiday One Shots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian AU, dom!vanessa, lap dance, sksksk yes I know its too early for Christmas but idk, strap ons, sub!brooke, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yes, it's time for the cliche lap dance to santa baby for the holidays.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Holiday One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	been an angel all year, santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "santa baby"(obviously)

Working on Christmas definitely hadn’t been ideal, but Vanessa owed Silky a favor from just last month when she had practically begged her friend to cover her shift when their boss didn’t give her the day off for her and Brooke’s anniversary, so she agreed to cover for her friend over the holiday. After all it would’ve just been her and Brooke Lynn the whole day while Silky had her whole family in town. She’s tired and worked off her feet and by the time she trudges through the freshly fallen snow on their driveway up to the front door, all she wants to do is curl up on the sofa with Brooke and the cats with the fireplace crackling in the background. After pushing open the front door she immediately notices the absence of the blonde in her arms. Usually when she’d come home from work Brooke would be standing there eagerly waiting to tuck herself into Vanessa’s arms after a long day of being apart. 

“Brooke? Baby, where are you?” she calls out to the quiet house. 

No answer follows, only a quiet purr from one of the cats as he rubs against her ankles. She scoops up the furry animal and nuzzles her face into his fur.

“Where’s your mama? Hmm?” 

The cat meows and jumps from her arms to scamper towards the bedroom. It’s then when Vanessa notices the soft hum of music coming from the bedroom. She sighs deeply, thinking Brooke must already be asleep even though it was only 9 pm. Toeing off her shoes in the hallway, she makes her way to the bedroom. Upon opening the door she realizes her girlfriend is very much not asleep, but instead she’s perched prettily on her knees in the center of the bed, her oversized sweater falling off one shoulder, revealing her delicate collar bones that are marked and pretty from yesterday’s fun. She beckons Vanessa over to her with a crook of her finger, “c’mere, baby.”

Vanessa makes her way over to the edge of the bed and reaches for Brooke, who pulls Vanessa closer by the collar of her flannel and presses her lips to hers.

“Been waitin’ all day for you, daddy,” she purrs into Vanessa’s ear. 

“Is that so, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm, wanna give you your present now.”

Vanessa chuckles, “I thought you already gave me my present last night.”

Brooke snakes her arms around Vanessa’s neck and pulls her closer, nipping at her jawline.

“Shut up or I won’t give it to you.”

Vanessa clicks her tongue, “no need to be a brat, baby, you don’t wanna ruin my present by making me have to punish you, do you?”

“ ‘M sorry, I’ll behave, daddy,” she says, her cheeks tinted light pink. 

“That’s what I thought, angel. Now, where’s this present you’ve been talkin’ about?” 

Brooke smiles and presses a kiss to Vanessa’s lips before hopping off the bed.

‘Go wait in the living room for me. I’ll be right there, daddy,” Brooke says before disappearing into the closet, leaving Vanessa to head out to the living room upon her request. After starting a fire in the fireplace, she waits on the couch, only for Brooke to emerge moments later. Vanessa’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her girlfriend standing before her. Her modest leggings and sweater have been replaced with a short red dress, with a flouncy skirt and white fur trim along the bottom. Her long legs are clad in silky red stockings with the tops of her creamy thighs peeking out below the dress, making Vanessa want to lick and bite all over the soft skin. Vanessa stands up, reaching for the blonde, only to be pushed back on the couch.

“No touching yet, daddy.”

Vanessa raises her eyebrows in surprise but lets Brooke have her fun and remains seated.

“I just need one more thing,” Brooke says, disappearing yet again. This time she comes back with their portable speaker in her hand. She winks at Vanessa and sets it on the coffee table and presses play. The first notes to “Santa Baby” ring throughout the room as Brooke seductively sways her hips to the beat. 

_ Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree _

_ For me, been an awful good girl _

Brooke winks and coyly bites her lip as she places a knee on either side of Vanessa’s thighs, straddling her. Vanessa lifts her hands to grasp her hips, only to find them being pinned back at her sides.

“Patience,” Brooke murmurs, her warm breath tickling Vanessa’s neck. Brooke throws her head back as she continues to gyrate in Vanessa’s lap, seductively lip-syncing the song. Halfway through she arches her back and pulls herself in closer to the brunette, placing wet kisses along her jawline, then biting her earlobe lightly before going in for a whisper, “unzip me, daddy.”

Vanessa’s hands clamber up from her sides to lightly trace along the back of the dress, her teasing fingertips raising goosebumps on the blonde’s supple skin. 

“Hurry up, daddy,” Brooke whines, squirming. 

Vanessa smirks, placing a biting kiss to her throat, “patience, baby girl.”

She speaks true to her words and gently teases Brooke by tracing light patterns over her hot skin for a moment before sliding the zipper slowly down her arched back. Once the zip is all the way down, Brooke stands from Vanessa’s lap and slowly pulls the dress down, making Vanessa’s breath leave her lungs all at once. Underneath the dress she reveals one of the most scandalous lingerie sets Vanessa’s ever seen. Brooke looks absolutely sinful in a cherry red bra and panty set that leaves little to the imagination. The lights from their Christmas tree in the corner illuminate her bare skin in patterns of red and green, making her look like every bit like an ethereal Christmas angel. Her hips sway from side to side as she makes her way back to Vanessa’s lap, finally letting the shorter girl touch her all over. Only moments later the song ends and the only sounds left in the room are their breathing and the crackling of the fire Vanessa had started before Brooke came out.

“You like it, daddy? Do you think I look pretty?” Brooke says, batting her long eyelashes.

“I love it, angel, you look so beautiful all dolled up for me. Couldn’t ask for a better present.”

Vanessa places a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close for a bruising kiss, one that leaves Brooke whimpering into her mouth needily.

“Do I get a present too, daddy?”

Vanessa hums as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind Brooke’s ear. 

“What is it that you want, my sweet girl? Hmm? Tell daddy what you want me to do to you.” 

Brooke whimpers, rolling her hips against Vanessa’s, desperate to get any friction she could, until Vanessa grips her hips tightly, her thumbs digging into the soft skin at her hip bones.

“Wanna spoil my princess tonight since you were so good for me, but you gotta use your words. Tell me what you need, babydoll.”

Brooke’s cheeks burn and embarrassment curls in her belly.

“Come on, honey, don’t be shy. Tell daddy what you’re thinkin’ about,” Vanessa encourages softly.

“Your strap, daddy, please. Wanna ride it” she breathes out, her words quiet and breathy. 

Vanessa chuckles at her eagerness, “good girl, you wait here ‘n I’ll go get your present.”

Brooke stands on shaky legs and lets Vanessa disappear into the bedroom, only to reappear moments later stripped down to her sports bra and boxer shorts, with Brooke’s favorite strap standing proudly between her legs. Before Brooke can even have time to react properly Vanessa’s sat on the couch pulling her on top of her, the silicone toy that’s sandwiched between them making Brooke’s head spin.

“So pretty like this, all whiny and desperate for me to fuck you. Want you to ride me, baby girl.”

“Yes, daddy,” she purrs.

“Take off those panties for me, doll.”

Brooke obeys and makes a show of sliding the lacy thong down her gorgeous legs and tossing it to the side. While she does so, Vanessa busies herself rolling a condom onto the strap and coating it with a generous amount of lube. When she’s done she notices Brooke staring at her with red cheeks and glossy eyes.

“Go ahead, baby, c’mere. Come sit on daddy’s dick like a good little girl.”

Brooke bites her lip as she climbs onto Vanessa’s lap, positioning herself above Vanessa’s strap, slowly lowering herself onto it, whining softly as the cock stretches her deliciously. She easily takes the length of the toy all the way inside her, her pussy almost flush against Vanessa’s warm skin.

“Oh god, daddy,” she moans, “let me move, please, can I move?”

“You may, angel.”

Brooke takes the confirmation and runs with it, bouncing up and down and rolling her hips, moaning with abandon. She fucks herself on Vanessa’s strap until she’s twitching and dripping onto her lap.

“So good, daddy, so close. Need to come so bad,” she cries. Vanessa grips onto her hips harder, thrusting her hips in upward movements, meeting every single one of Brooke’s movements.

“Come for daddy, baby girl, come for me.”

A few more thrusts in, Brooke’s coming, her pussy spasming around Vanessa’s strap as she rides out her pleasure. Her movements come to a halt when her body relaxes, aside from her heaving chest. She snakes her arms around Vanessa’s neck, letting her head rest in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck for a moment before sliding off of the strap. Brooke waits expectantly to the side while Vanessa wiggles the harness down her hips and tosses it to the side.

“C’mere dollface,” she says, opening her arms for the blonde to curl up in her lap.

Vanessa kisses her damp forehead. “You ok?” she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Mhmm, ‘m okay.”

“Good. You did so good for me, such a sweet and good girl I’ve got.”

Her praises make a dopey smile stretch across Brooke’s lips, “thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, princess. Merry Christmas.”

Brooke nuzzles herself further into Vanessa’s embrace, “Merry Christmas, baby.”

  
  



End file.
